Caught
by Duchan Mandic
Summary: Heidi has been in an abusive relationship with Cody for 3 months without any "action", so she's been cheating on him with Lance, who she cheats on with John. What happens when Cody finds out her secret? OC/Cody Rhodes, OC/Cena, OC/Archer


**1**

_This can't be happening_ I think to myself while walking down the street back to my apartment building. _Why on New Year's Eve? Why? _"Heidi!" I turn around and there _he _is; the one who created this whole mess. I turn around sharply and stamp my heel on the concrete. "What makes you think that I want to talk to you, Phil?" He stops a few feet away from me and scratches his head. "You look mad. Are you mad?" I roll my eyes and continue walking towards my building. The air is freezing so I pull my coat tighter around my waist and hug my arms to my chest. "Ok, you're mad. Why?" He catches up to me and is keeping up with my pace. "You walk _really _fast in those heels, you know that?"

"Will you stop acting like a fourteen year old boy for once? And yeah, I'm mad! You punched Cody for _no _reason!"

"The way he was treating you wasn't right, Heidi! And he deserves it for being a dick to you all the damn time!"

"What happens between Cody and I is none of your business! Just get away from me, go somewhere else and be an asshole!" I say and enter my building, where he continues to follow me. I may have told him to go away, but really I'm glad he didn't listen. I always like hanging out with him, even when he pisses me off. He gets in the elevator with me and presses the button for my floor. "Rockstars kids live in the coolest places." He smiles, trying to un-piss me off. "Why did you decide to be a professional wrestler when you've already got it made? Your dad is fucking James Hetfield. Your fucking Heidi Hetfield. James Hetfield's' daughter. _James Hetfield's daughter_!" He says excitedly. "Yes, I'm aware of this Phil." I sigh once the doors open to my floor and the double doors of my penthouse. Once we are inside I take off my heels and my jacket and just throw them on the floor. "You got any food? I'm starving." Phil says as he raids through my fridge. "I wonder where Cody is." I say aloud.

"Probably crying in the bathroom at the party asking why God hates him." He comes up with two bottles of beer and a package of twizzlers. "Why do you keep twizzlers in the fridge? They're impossible to eat when they're half frozen! You're a cruel human being." I stick my middle finger in the air and roll over onto my back on the couch. "It was just a small argument, you shouldn't have punched him." He ignores me as he makes a straw out of a twizzler for his beer. "Sometimes it's like your 13 instead of 31. Phil! That's gross! Those aren't supposed to go in your nose!" He falls back on the chair laughing and coughing. "Ok, you're right on that one. I just got beer up my nose and that usually doesn't happen unless I'm drunk and puking my brains out."

"How long do you think it'll take him to hunt you down this time?" I ask.

"Last time when I punched Ted, all three of them found me right away. I have yet to punch Randy though. I should go back and—"

"Heidi! Open up, I know Phil's in there!"

I smile at Phil and run to the door and jump in Cody's arms. "He's right there." I point to him. "Thanks babe." Cody replies and kisses me. "Get over here, _Punk_!" He shouts, and Phil doesn't have much choice. Cody brought Ted and Randy with him and I close the door as the three of them corner my friend. "Okay guys, we can talk about this over a round of beer! I-I-Heidi, help me here!" Phil says as he dodges Randy. "Hey! This is my apartment, not the damn ring okay?" I shout at Randy. "Sorry, Hides." He mumbles. Phil eventually gives up and lets Cody punch him in the stomach for payback. "You're gettin' better, kid." He gasps.

Soon there is a party in my penthouse filled with almost every popular WWE wrestler, since the "less popular" weren't invited. And who called everyone saying there was a party at Heidi Hetfield's place? Phil Brooks. Figures. After I had Cody, Ted, and Randy punch him repeatedly, he still has to make my night worse.

"Should you be drinking?"

"Should you be telling me what to do?" I swivel around in my chair drunkenly. "Oh. Hiya, Lance!" I laugh and almost fall over.

"Woah there, Heidi. I think you've had too much to drink, let's get to your bedroom." He smirks.

I put a finger to my lips, "Ssh! Cody's _right over there_! And there's a whole lot of our co workers here and they'll tell on me. I have to be a good girl tonight."

"Fine, how about tomorrow then? You owe me Miss Hetfield." Lance holds my hand and slowly lets it drop from his grasp as he walks away.

"And you get mad at me for punching the boyfriend you're cheating on. Tsk tsk tsk. I'm disappointed in you Heidi." Phil says from behind me.

"I could've had fun with Lance tonight if you hadn't of punched Cody or called a damn party in my nice apartment. I'm going to have to clean all this up tomorrow and you're helping me. You got that?" I laugh.

"Maybe Lance was right; you _have _had too much to drink." He laughs too.

A few hours go by and everyone gathers in front of my large window view to see the ball drop in the middle of Times Square and yell when it does. Everyone finds someone to kiss, but Cody is nowhere to be seen. "Hey! Where's Cody?" I ask Phil who tears away from Amy, his girlfriend. "He's over there somewhere." Amy points to my kitchen and I see Cody getting cornered by Milena aka Rosa Mendes.

I click my heels angrily on the marble floors towards them. She doesn't seem to notice me until I yank her by her hair, grab Cody by his shirt collar and plant one on his lips. "Woo! Go Heidi!" Phil shouts from the crowd.

"Thank you!" Cody says and wraps his arms around me. "What was going on there?" I ask.

"What did it look like? She was cornering me and I didn't want to be an asshole to her and shove her away. By the way, Phil got me back again and tripped me over the couch…did you not see that? Everyone was laughing at me."

"No. I did not. But I'm _really _drunk right now and I think maybe you should take advantage of that." I smile up at him and start leading him to my room.

He stops and pulls me up onto the counter with him. "Look, we've been dating for three months now and we haven't had sex yet. I still don't think it's the right time for us, especially now since your drunk. I just want us to wait, okay? It's not the right moment right now."

_Rejection._ My whole body goes numb from my chest down to my toes. My boyfriend just rejected _sex_! Three months and he _still_ doesn't want to have sex with me? No wonder I've been sneaking around!

I sniffle and look at him, trying to make him feel guilty. "Fine. I guess I'm just not good enough, right? Is that it? Well fine, 'Mr. Rhodes'!" I put my hands up for the quotation marks and hope off the counter. I guess I was a little too loud because now everyone at my party stopped what they were doing and are staring at Cody and I.

"Nothing to see here, folks! She's had a bit too much champagne, that's all." Cody smiles and pulls me out of everyone's view and into the hallway leading to the guest bedroom. "Heidi, trust me babe you're _definitely_ good enough. But your drunk off your ass right now and I don't think you're ready. I don't think _I'm_ ready. I just want us to wait until that special moment okay? I don't think its right to take advantage of you right now. Just wait, that's all I'm asking." He says and pulls me into a hug.

"Do I have to result in raping you?" I laugh and hiccup.

He rolls his eyes, "All right Heidi obviously you're not getting it. I'm gonna go back to the hotel, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." He kisses me on my forehead and turns to leave. That's when I turn on the water works and start sniffling heavily. He turns back around, sees me, and falls for it. "Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry babe."

"I was only kidding when I said that!" I put my face in my hands and cry some more. Out of all the boyfriends I've had, he's the first to fall for this gimmick so quickly.

"I-I know, I was just angry because I thought you didn't get what I was saying."

"I understand if you want to wait. It's just when you explained that it made me feel like you don't want me at all."

His chest rises and falls in a sigh, "You don't know how bad I want you, Heidi. But like I said we should just wait, at least until that moment arrives alright?"

I sniffle again, "Alright."

The party soon dissipates and Phil and Amy start to help me clean up but I tell them just leave it; I'll have the maids do it in the morning.

I walk to my room and take off my heels again and start to close the door when I see my closet door open about an inch in the mirror. _Oh shit, it's a crazy fan. Shit!_ I think to myself as I reach for my phone. As I grab it, it starts to ring and I'm tackled on my bed. I scream as loud as I can but a hand covers my mouth.

"Answer it, your daddy's calling."

"Daddy?"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" I hear him, my mom, my two little sisters, and my little brother yell.

"Hey, Mr. Hetfield! Lance here."

"Lance! I should've known it was you, get off me you scared me half to death!" I yell.

"Who's Lance?" I hear my little sister Cali ask.

"I'm her…_friend_." He smiles into the phone.

"I wanna see what he looks like!" Marcella yells.

"Look up Vance Archer on Google." I say.

"What about Cody?" My mother asks in her warning tone.

"Lance is a friend, mom." I reply nervously.

"Mhmm. I'll have a private call with you later." She says.

After a short conversation with my dad, and saying quick hello's and goodbyes to my siblings, I hang up the phone and sigh, "You shouldn't have said anything."

"I couldn't help myself." He smiles and rolls on top of me. "Now hike that dress up."

"Finally!" I laugh and do as he says.

"Cody doesn't know what he's missin'."

"Don't talk about him right now." I reply.


End file.
